Diskussion:Die Regel der Zwei
FRAGEN: Weis jemand ob es Meister der Vernichtung schon auf Deutsch gibt und wenn ja kann man das bei Amazon bestellen hab es nämlich dort nicht gefunden :Soweit ich weis erscheint die deutsche Übersetzung erst im Februar 2009. Wir müssen uns also noch ein wenig gedulden… Gruß, Anakin 17:11, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Danke Aniken für die Info Titel Sollte der Artikel jetzt Rule of Two oder Meister der Vernichtung heißen, denn wenn der deutsche Name noch nicht draußen ist (das glaube ich ist nämlich so), dann kann man doch gar nicht sagen wie der auf Deutsch heißen wird. 17:44, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Er wird so heißen! Hier der Link: Die Regel der Zwei :Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:43, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Autor Wer bitte hat diesen Roman geschrieben? Leider kann ich keinerlei Angabe dazu finden. :Der Roman wurde von Drew Karpyshyn geschrieben. Und wie du sehen kannst ist der Artikel Under Construction, dies bedeutet das der Artikel grade noch bearbeitet wird. --DHK 08:44, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Spoiler Sollte der Artikel nicht unter Spoilerwarnung gesetzt werden, da es von "Die Regel der Zwei" noch keine deutsche Übersetzung gibt?Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 20:54, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Teil 3 Es wird einen dritten Band mit bisher noch unbekanntem Titel geben. Ein amerikanischer Release ist für Ende 2009 angesetzt. http://www.drewkarpyshyn.com/news.htm (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.169.189.248 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:11, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET)) Lichtschwerter der ersten Jedi Das bezügliche Zitat im Buch lautet: "Die Geschichten berichten auch von einem grossen Krieg zwischen den beiden Gruppen, aus dem die Anhänger von Ashla siegreich hervorgingen. Die ersten Jedi - Ritter hatten sich angeblich aus den Überlebenden dieses Krieges entwickelt, und bei ihren Initationszeremonien die ersten Lichtschwerter geschaffen." Ich verstehe das nicht unbedingt so, dass das alles 25.000 VSY stattfand. Ich finde im Artikel die Aussage dazu, dass es so gemeint und daher falsch eher zweifelhaft. Möchte aber nichts aufgrund von Interpretation ändern. Wie seht ihr das? Gruss, --Blender 10:27, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Weil die ersten Jedi nunmal 25000 VSY existierten... Pandora Diskussion 11:03, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Die Antwort macht keinen Sinn... Es geht um die Lichtschwerter und ob es so gemeint ist, dass die Jedi sie bereits 25.000 VSY hatten, oder nicht. --Blender 09:40, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Im Buch steht, dass die ersten Jedi schon Lichtschwerter erschufen, diese Jedi lebten nunmal 25000 VSY, demnach behauptet das Buch, dass die Lichtschwerter auch dann entstanden, was jedoch im Wiederspruch mit einigen anderen Quellen steht. Pandora Diskussion 12:23, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Es geht um JEDI als solche. 25.000 Jahre vorher gab es zwei verfeindete Gruppen Machtbenutzer, aber die JEDI gingen erst aus den siegreichen Ashla hervor. Um es klar auszudrücken, JEDI und ASHLA sind NICHT gleichzusetzen! Dass heisst, die ersten Jedi - Ritter -die nach den Ashla erschienen- könnten durchaus schon Lichtschwerter gehabt/konstruiert haben, da sie NICHT 25.000 VSY in der Form existierten (ich benutze Ashla bewusst als Bezeichnung für die Gruppe, auch wenn es das eigentlich nicht ist, um mich leichter auszudrücken). Und genau so betrachtet es das Buch und ich eigentlich auch. Weisst Du, was ich meine? --Blender 13:59, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::::Moment mal, es gibt keinen Grund hier laut zu werden. Die Quellen sind sich über das Gründungsdatum des Ordens uneins. Gemeinsam haben sie allerdings, dass die Gründung auf spätestens 25000 VSY datiert wird (EGF). Weiter kann man noch die TOR Homepage als Quelle angeben (25783 VSY). Die Lichtschwerter sind dagegen im Bereich zwischen 15500 und 7000 VSY entstanden (Um etwa 5000 waren sie so, wie wir sie "heute" kennen). Ich finds ja toll, dass du den Roman so aufmerksam liest, und die Sachen daraus einzuordnen versuchst, aber ich neige eher dazu, den Vielfältigen anderen Quellen zu glauben, vor allem, da Mr Karpyshyn ja nicht nur den einen Fehler gemacht hat. Pandora Diskussion 15:44, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin nicht laut geworden; so sehr beschäftigt mich die Thematik nun auch wieder nicht, ich wollte mich lediglich eindeutig ausdrücken! ;) Ich versuche auch nur sämtliche Quellen einer Thematik -grade wenn sie uneins sind- trotzdem in etwa unter ein Dach zu kriegen und vieles ist auch mal falsch interpretiert worden. Zum Beispiel in "Bloodlines", als Jacen in der Zeit zurückreist und ein Gespräch des Rates belauscht, der sich über Anakin´s Ausbildung berät und in der deren Verlauf Yoda meint, dass "es ein Fehler sein könnte, den Jungen nicht auszubilden". Wie wir aber aus EP I wissen, war Yoda strikt dagegen, den Jungen auszubilden -> siehe Diskussion YODA. Der Fehler hierzu liegt ganz klar bei der Autorin, aber es ist ein ganz gutes Beispiel dafür, wie manche Dinge falsch ausgelegt, oder bewertet werden. Mit der Vorgeschichte der Jedi habe ich mich kaum beschäftigt, darum frage ich ja nach, bzw versuche mehrere mögliche Sichtweisen/Interpretationsweisen zu sehen/aufzuzeigen. --Blender 00:16, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist erstmal ein löbliches Vorgehen... Wenn man allerdings in Grossbuchstaben schreibt, ist das gleichbedeutend mit einem Schreien, also lieber fett oder kursiv nutzen, das ist weniger aufdringlich. Aber wie ich versucht habe, aus den anderen Quellen darzulegen, entstand der Jedi-Orden schon vor, mindestens um 25000 VSY. Dementsprechend hätten diese ersten Jedi Lichtschwerter um 25000 gehabt, was dann aber in krassem Widerspruch zu den anderen Quellen stehen würde (s.o.). Da hier eine sehr bedrückende Quelllage gegen das Buch steht, sollte man dieses als falsch annehmen, wie in deinem Beispiel auch. Da der Autor in Schöpfer der Dunkelheit auch schon Sachen in die falsche Zeit gesetzt hat (Vapaad um 1000, obwohl es erst von Windu entwickelt wurde), erhärtet diese Schlussfolgerung nur noch. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 00:23, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass er Vaapad schon damals erwähnt hat. Ein echt grober Schnitzer, der ihm eigentlich nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Hab mich in dem Moment auch gefragt, was er noch so für "Ausrutscher" drinnen hat, von den nicht vollständig übereinstimmenden Jedi vs Sith Comic/Buchversionen. Aber das sind sie bei Comic/Buch Sachen eigentlich nie. Wenn ich da an früher denke, die Han Solo/Lando Calrissian Trilogien, und Foster´s Splinter of the minds eye und die Marvel Comics, war vieles noch leichter! :)) --Blender 13:42, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::::Inzwischen ist das Universum halt auch schon gigantisch gross geworden, sodass es für Autoren nicht unbedingt leicht ist, alles wissen zu können. Dann kann sich halt mal der eine oder andere Fehler einschleichen... In der Hinsicht sind Übersetzer aber viel schlimmer, weil die Teilweise kaum Ahnung zu haben scheinen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:24, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Wohl wahr... Und zum Thema Übersetzer verweise ich nur auf die Synchronisation der Prequels. Stimmen, Dialoge, Wortwahl, falsche Übersetzung (bei kleineren Dingen), keine Kontinuität zur alten Trilogie und, und, und...furchtbar! Ich sehe sie mir auf deutsch auch nicht an. Sidious und Palpatine haben ja in EP I sogar zwei verschiedene Synchronstimmen. Ich meine, ok, die Leute stehen auch unter ziemlichem Druck; von wegen weltweiter Release, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür bspw. "so sehr!" mit "für immer!" zu übersetzen. Eine gutes Beispiel für den Einfluss von Übersetzern bei Büchern sieht man sehr gut bei den Republic Commando Büchern, woran aber wohl Panini selber -bewusst- schuld ist. --Blender 17:50, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) zu kurz ich finde der artikel ist viel zu kurz,im buch steht ab dxun noch einiges mehr^^ Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 11:18, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow :Rann an die Arbeit... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:27, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) oh nein.. :D Mfg, [[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 13:39, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET)Naga Sadow Trivia Hier wird behauotet, das mit den Lichtschwertern um 25.000 VSY stimme nicht. Welche Quelle hat denn mehr Gewicht? Rule of two, oder das, wo auch immer du das her hast? --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 19:42, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Generell muss man bei sowas einen Quellenvergleich durchführen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass mehrere andere Quellen behaupten, dass die Lichtschwerter erst später erfunden wurde. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:29, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Handlung Hi. Ich weiß, dass du, da du ihn UC hast, da entscheiden kannst. Jedoch frage ich mich, warum du die ganze Handlung gelöscht hast? Du hättest ja auch nur den Teil, den du jetzt nur behandelt hast, löschen können. Kit Fisto Diskussion 12:22, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kanzler Valorum? Indem Buch steht auf seite 83 irgendetwas von Kanzler Valorum. Da kann doch etwas nicht stimmen. das kann ja nich t der kanzler aus episode1 sein. jetzt frage ich mich ob in dieser zeit es auch einen kanzler valorum gegeben hat oder ob es sich um einen fehler handelt. Viele Grüße -Lichtschwert- 17:37, 3. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Wie du hier sehen kannst, gab es mehrere Valorums, die Kanzler wurden. Finis Valorum, der aus Episode I, war ein Nachkomme von Tarsus Valorum aus Darth Bane. KitDiskussion 17:44, 3. Mär. 2011 (CET) :: Alles kla danke :) -Lichtschwert- 18:51, 3. Mär. 2011 (CET)